Let's Misbehave
by pommes1
Summary: Darren lives in a little house along with beach in a developing neighborhood during the summer, relaxin for the first time in ages. The house across the street has been vacant for as long as he's been living there...until now. Diarren, Darren/Dianna
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys :3 I've started working this fic while, unfortunately, dropping my other one (Siren) for the time being. But this one will be better, trust me! :3 I feel like while writing that one I was walking on eggshells the entire time, trying not to write anything TOO OOC...so, maybe this one will turn out better because I'll have practiced! This one will be a little slower, a little fluffier, but definitely still smutty... . Forgive me, for I simply cannot resist! D: **_

_**So this one was inspired by a REALLY SDFHYHRSTEGRFWDRGTYHg photoset by quaintwin on tumblr of Dianna lying in the sand wearing a chunky sweater, yet still looking undeniably sexy while the photo beneath/above (?) it had Darren from his People's Sexiest Man Alive photoshoot shirtless and on the beach looking down at her with that adorable, sexy shoulder and just qwefgrthyuntyregfwd go look, PLEASE D:**_

_**Also, I made a separate tumblr called darrenxdianna to keep all of my inspiration to write my Diarren fics. It's quite beautiful, so check it out if you want3**_

* * *

Darren awoke with a start, rubbing rapidly at his eyes and trying to focus enough to find the source of that wretched noise. He blinked and squeezed his eyelids, turning away from the bright light streaming through the window. He'd forgotten to shut the curtains last night.

Again.

Fuck.

He groaned and rolled over, tangling in the sheets. The noise was still there, a light hammering. Who could possibly be up this early? He cracked an eye and checked his phone. 12:41 AM.

_"Shiiiit."_

He, quite literally, rolled out of bed and walked towards the window, running a hand through his thick, messy curls. Two people, one a middle-aged man in a suit and the other a rather burly woman in construction attire, were removing the 'For Sale' sign from the lawn of the house directly across the street. Had someone finally bought that house?

Throwing on a t-shirt from next to his bed, Darren lazily made his way downstairs and out of the door, rubbing his eyes as they tried to adjust to the California sunlight on a clear day.

"Uh, hi! My name's Darren," he gave them a polite smile and shook the man's hand, "and I was wondering-did someone finally buy the house?"

"Yep! Sure did," The man said, "and it's about time, too! Been on the market for nearly two years! But simple beauties like this don't get sold every day now."

Darren stared at the house, with its overgrown grass and its bare front step. It was identical to his own, along with the two next to it, but it's been the only one vacant for as long as he'd moved here three months ago.

"Huh. Well, would you happen to know who bought it?"

"Sure do! Some cute little dame, a regular girl-next-door!" He threw a wink in his direction before adding, "Say…you wouldn't happen to have yourself a girlfriend or nothin', would ya?"

"No…" Darren answered hesitantly.

"Well then you're in for one hell of a summer, boy!" He added, waggling his eyebrows, "If I were you I'd get on that ride before somebody else did."

The construction woman paused briefly to give him a disgusted look that went unnoticed by him before continuing to remove the sign. Darren thought he heard her whisper something under her breath that vaguely sounded like, "_Pig._"

"Uh…alright, well…thanks, man!" He smiled awkwardly, heading back to his house. This guy really was appalling.

Maybe he'd make some cookies or something to welcome the new girl in the block. Or maybe the classic jello-mold? It certainly wouldn't hurt.

The next morning, while washing his breakfast dishes, he'd paused due to the sound of a rather loud outside of his house. He dropped the soapy plate in the sink and ran outside to locate the source of the noise.

A large U-Haul was parked in the street, just to the side of the no-longer-vacant house across the street. Movers were carrying boxes upon boxes out of the back of the truck, along with some quirky looking furniture. He could see a few bodies moving back and forth through the large window in the front of the house, but couldn't quite see the face.

Maybe he should get on those cookies…

About an hour later, cookies fresh out of the oven, hot and on a paper plate, he walked out of the front door and towards the house across the street. He gave a friendly wave and smile to the movers, asking if they possibly needed any help.

They just laughed, "No, no, kid. We're good."

He shrugged, still smiling, "Well, I'll be out with some lemonade or something, then." He called, walking towards the door.

"Hey, thanks!"

Darren gave them one last smile before turning to the doorway, knocking on the open door. After a few moments he ducked his head through the doorway and casually looked around, but all he could see was movers shuffling boxes furniture around while others dropped boxes in the kitchen area.

"Hello?" he called.

"Yes?" a woman's voice came.

Darren looked to his right and saw a tall woman, blonde and gorgeous in a distinctly exotic way, made her way over to the door while texting away on her BlackBerry. She called out to one of the men holding the boxes to be extra careful with the boxes labeled 'China.'

"Uh, hi!" he said kindly, holding his hand out, "I live across the street. Are you the new tenant?"

The woman looked up from her phone and raised her eyebrows, smiling. She shook his hand enthusiastically, "Neighbor, you said?"

"Yeah, right there." Darren pointed to his house on the other side of the road.

"Oh, no, dear boy, I'm just helping out my niece. Actually," she pointed over her shoulder, "do you want me to get her?"

"Oh," Darren shrugged, "sure!"

"D!" she called loudly over her shoulder.

A muffled voice from upstairs responded, "Yeah?"

"Can you come down here a minute? One of your very cute neighbors wants to introduce himself," She smiled and threw him a wink, "and he brought cookies!"

"How cute is he?" Came the laughing voice, a little clearer this time, as a pair of legs descended the stairs. Darren craned his neck to get a better view when-

"Dianna?"

"Darren?" Dianna stopped dead in her tracks at the foot of the stairs, jaw dropped, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you two know each other?" the woman clapped her hands together excitedly, smiling impossibly wide.

"Uh..." Darren stared, his brain short-circuiting. Dianna…lived here now? "I…I, uh, live across the street and…I baked some cookies for the new neighbor…" she smiled widely, realization hitting him, "which, I guess is you!"

A silent, slightly awkward moment passed before Dianna's aunt took the plate from Darren's hands, grinning as she walked into the kitchen, "Well, looks like you guys have some catching up to do! I'm gonna go bring in the rest of the boxes, kay?"

"…Kay" Dianna said, a little dazed and still staring at Darren in disbelief, "You're my…neighbor?"

Darren walked towards her and pulled her into a tight hug, to which she responded to equally as warmly, and laughed, "I guess so!"

Darren pulled back first, smiling as he took her in fully for the first time. She wore a simple white dress, sweet in the southern kind of way, with her hair in loose curls framing her bare face. She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks tinted a light pink from what he guessed was his unashamed stare.

_Well, this was going to be one hell of a summer._

* * *

**_Honestly, not too fond of the way this chapter ended so I'll probably change this soon...great, now I gotta come up with a summary...anyway, please comment! I need it now more than ever! I'll take ANY constructive criticism you have! I just wanna be better!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, geez, this is really fun to write :)_

* * *

"Dianna? Dianna! Hey!"

Dropping his hand from the door in defeat, Darren sighed. It was one-thirty in the afternoon. She had to be awake…

He walked to the backyard, ready to peer through the big glass door he already knew was in the back of the house but it was already open. A familiar song was blasting through the windows, but it took him a moment to believe his ears.

_**"If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately!"**_

He jumped back suddenly when he saw a flash of blonde bobble by the door. There she was, bouncing around her apartment, flailing her limbs around wildly as she sang along with the song. Paint splattered in random directions from the light orange paintbrush Dianna was swinging around in her hand.

He covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing, shaking as he leaned against the window frame and watched the bubbly blonde flail her limbs to the beat of the song. Her hair flopped violently as she swayed her hips and kicked to the tempo. He refused to alert her of his presence as long as he could help it. This was far too much fun.

As the song came to an end Dianna let her body fall back into the couch with a content sigh, paint-sodden brush sliding down the plastic-covered couch slowly. It was moments before she picked herself up and turned, yelping, and almost dropping the paint roller when she saw him there, leaning against the frame and holding back the laughter that threatened its way out.

"So…" his eyes flickered mischievously, "there's this One Direction concert coming up and…" Darren had to stop because both the situation and the look on her face at the moment was enough for him to just lose all his marbles.

"Don't…" Dianna warned, eyes squinting dangerously, yet humorously as she neared him with the brush pointed at him, "you dare finish that sentence-."

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me!" he blurted, doubling over in laughter.

Dianna dropped the roller in a nearby bin and shuffled over to him, swatting him all over his body while simultaneously pushing him out of the doorway. "Get out, get-_out_!"

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry…" He held his hands up in defense, although her hits didn't really hurt. Grabbing both her wrists and holding them up, he crowded into her and smiled playfully, "But it was just too easy. "

Dianna scoffed, smiling, and rolled her eyes, "What are you even doing here?"

"Well, good day to you too, sunshine." Darren smiled and cocked his head to the side adorably, "I'm here to help, of course."

Dianna looked at him, confused and a little hazy, "Help with what?"

He finally dropped her hands and motioned to the half-orange wall opposite him, "Paint, I guess. I mean, you did just move into a brand new house. I'm no expert, but that doesn't really seem like a one-person job."

"No, no," she chuckled, waving him off politely, "I'm fine, I'm fine. You go enjoy yourself or something. It's gorgeous today!"

It was true. The sun was shining warmly, but not overly so. There was a faint breeze coming from the ocean and the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks were enough to sooth even the worst of moods.

"U-huh." He mumbled, gazing inside the living room, "Now where do you keep your spare paint rollers?"

"Wha-Darren? I just said-"

"I know what you said." Darren said, giving her a look that said '_Bitch, please'_. "This is L.A., it's always gorgeous. And here," he added, pulling off the brown button-down shirt he wore over his nautical-striped tank and draping if over her shoulders.

"What's this for?" she questioned, smiling as he pulled her arms through the sleeves.

"You're gonna get paint all over yourself, and your top."

"And you?"

"Have you already forgotten about Coachella?" he cocked his head playfully.

Dianna threw her head back, laughing at the memory of the photo's Chord had shared with her from his phone: a shirtless Darren covered head-to-waist in "war paint." That had certainly made her day, to say the least. "Alright, alright. It's in the kitchen."

Over an hour had gone by, with them idly small-talking about what they had done this summer thus far. Dianna had spent some time in France, travelling on her own while Darren had opted for lazy days on the sand, going for the occasional day out on the town with his former roommates.

Eventually, though, even they had run out of things to say, the silence in the air almost unsettling, and Darren hated that.

"I'll be right back." He said, bolting through the front door.

"Where are you-" but he was already gone.

About two minutes later Darren had come bustling through the door, out of breath and iPhone in hand, waving it at her urgently.

"Um…?" Dianna looked questioningly at him until he docked it into her iHome system and started scrolling through his music library. "Oh, what song-?"

She was cut off by a fast-paced violin blasting from her speakers, followed by a smooth, old-fashioned voice and a beat that made her want to dance all over again.

'_**You could have a great career, and you should, yes you should. Only one thing stops you dear. You're too good, way too good…'**_

"Is that…" Dianna asked unsure, "Elvis Costello?"

"The one and only." Darren replied, taking the brush from her hand and placing it on the newspaper-covered floor.

"What are you-!" she gasped in surprise when Darren swung her around and pulled her into his arms smoothly, grabbing one of her hands and placing the other around her waist firmly. He began to sing along with the lyrics and he swung them around effortlessly, "_We're all alone, no chaperone_…"

Dianna burst into a fit of giggles, humoring him as she danced gracefully with him.

"_There's something wild about you, child, that's so contagious…_" Darren sang, smiling charmingly as he spun her, then dipped her daringly, "_Let's be outrageous! Let's misbehave!"_

Dianna was growing quite fond of this song, a feeling of dizzy blissfulness taking over as she laughed and danced with Darren. Everything was carefree and light, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard.

'_**They say that spring means just one thing, two little lovebirds…we're not above birds! Let's misbehave!'**_

They attempted to swing dance, jumping and spinning until the song switched to a slower Kimbra song, giving them to catch a breath as they collapsed onto each other and onto the hardwood floor.

'_**You heard the crickets of the early eve, they lurk around the open in two's and three's…'**_

After what felt like something close to an hour of Dianna just petting his hair Darren let out a loud, content sign against her stomach and mumbled, "You're a very good dance partner."

"I should hope so," Dianna chuckled, "Been doing it since I was three. Where did you learn to swing dance like that?"

"Took a class in college with my friend Jaime." He grinned dopily over her stomach and whispered, "It was _nuts_."

"Oh _god_, I don't even wanna know how many times you injured yourself in the process…" she laughed.

"Got the battle scars to prove it!" he revealed, pointing to the faintest indent on his left cheekbone.

Dianna lifted his head to get a better look, "Huh…how did you-never mind." She threw her hands up in exasperation and giggled uncontrollably. Never mind a knee injury or something.

Darren dropped his head to her stomach again and started drawing figures over her abs with his fingers, "So…we should probably get back to painting now…"

Dianna sighed, "Yeah, I guess…" She reluctantly lifted herself up, stretching halfheartedly, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Dianna, please." He turned, throwing her a dazzling smile that made her stomach flutter in all the right ways, "We've got all summer long to misbehave."


End file.
